


One Hell of A Night

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nights like this were rare, but when they happened, they were incredible.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Ford Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	One Hell of A Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arizona_Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizona_Coffee/gifts).



> Based off the totally fetch picture Arizona drew.

Nights like this were rare, but when they happened, they were incredible.

Angel was bent over his bed, hands gripping on the bed sheets. He was an absolute mess, moaning and drooling all over the place, his cock leaking some precum on the sheets. Hearts were practically in his eyes as his newest (and most favorite) lover reamed his ass while smoking a cigarette.

”Ah! Hah! H-Harder Ford~”

Ford did as Angel asked and Angel almost felt himself falling over. He had to keep himself steady however, he was hitting all the right spots at this angle. It was odd to think how they’d gotten so close since they were so different, but opposites attract. It was kinda funny how they met, when Angel offered Ford his services and Ford asked if he’d do anything (of course he said he would) he ended up playing some nerdy board game for three hours for pay. And now Angel was letting Ford fuck him for free! Truly absurd, but he wasn’t even mad.

It felt amazing, sure all sex felt amazing, but something about being with him made it feel even more amazing. Being with Ford... made Angel feel like he was on his favorite carnival ride at his favorite amusement park. He just felt so happy and excited, it’s hard to put what he exactly felt in words.

Angel felt Ford quicken up his thrusts, with the grunts and occasional moans he was making, that meant he was getting close. Angel tightened up his muscles around him, his cock twitching harder as he kept getting louder as the pressure was building up.

Then the dam was broken.

Angel came all over the sheets, panting after he came down. Ford was thrusting harder and very soon came inside of him as Angel moaned.

They stayed like that for a few moments, catching their breaths and Ford pulled out of him. Ford pulled away some of the sheets and pulled Angel into bed with him.

”You’re cleaning my sheets, you know that?” Angel told him.


End file.
